The Day the World stood still
by startrekkienerdgirl
Summary: Pairing: 11th Doctor X River Song Setting: AU London Based on the episode "The Wedding of River Song" is the POV of River herself as we take a look at her side of the story. In a place where time stands still…it's always 5:02pm. sorry if the summary is bad, don't want to give too much away;)


The day the world stood still  
>DW Fanfic<p>

Pairing: 11th Doctor X River Song  
>Setting: AU London<p>

Summary: Based on the episode "The Wedding of River Song" is the POV of River herself as we take a look at her side of the story. In a place where time stands still…it's always 5:02pm.

**London England, 5:02pm 22****nd**** April, 2011 **

Dear diary,

Something is terribly wrong… I know what it is and why it's like this… this whole situation was all of my fault. As a girl I was trained… destined to kill the Doctor. I never counted on the fact that I would fall so deeply in love with him, I wanted to be an archeologist so that I may follow him in the path of a time traveler. They found me before I could find him… They forced me into that wretched suit and then I went into the bottom of Lake Silencio. Soon though my love would find me and I would come face to face with him…

*Flash Back sequence brought to you by the silence it'll fall once the questions asked*

"Well then here we are at last" the Doctor says calmly standing before River, a familiar sadness sits in his eyes but he knew what had to come. "I can't stop it! The suits in control" River said tears in her eyes. "You're not supposed to this has to happen!" The Doctor said exasperatedly tears beginning to sting his own green orbs. "Run! Please just run!" River pleaded as the astronaut came closer…closer. "I tried running and it brought me here" the doctor answered still staring at her. "I'm trying to fight it! It's too strong!" she rasped her body unable to move. "I know. It's okay. This is where I die, River this is a fixed point, this must happen. It always does don't worry, you won't even remember this. Look over there." The Doctor replied trying to comfort her and he looked over there, in the sand he saw the faces of his family. "That's me…but how?" River asked confused. "That's you from the future serving time in prison for a murder you don't even remember… my murder" the Doctor explained sadly. "Please my love just run! Please!" River pleaded once again as she saw the suit's gun arm raise. "I can't" the Doctor said shutting his eyes. "Time can be rewritten" River suggested desperately. "Don't you dare! Goodbye River" The Doctor said preparing for his death. When the suit had not killed the Doctor he opened an eye confused. "What've you done?" the doctor asked his anger starting to grow. "Well sweetie I think I just drained my weapon systems" River replied with a familiar smile. "But this is a fixed point in time!" the Doctor snapped staring at her eyes a blaze. "Fixed points can be rewritten" River answered her smile still bright. "No they can't! Who told you that?" the Doctor shouted but then everything disappeared…

*End of flashback*

…So yes as you can see it was me that did this… I can't kill my beloved he's too important to me. Blame me if you will for this backwards and upside down world but I have a question to ask of you… What would you do to save your beloved from his own death?

-River Song

"He'll die eventually Melody Pond you can't escape the fact that Doctor must die" Madam Kovarian hissed at me but I didn't care to listen. "You only want him dead because you're afraid of him! What he's become over his 903 years of existence!" I snapped staring back at the woman who I never wanted to see again. I could've killed her already but something in me told myself not to. "You're a traitor to our society Melody, we made you into the woman you've become" Kovarian taunted, god this was getting to my very core… but I had to stay strong if for anyone for him. "Shut up! You didn't make me into this… someone with a much better set of hearts and kinder soul made me this way! He saved me from you like he's saved the universe millions of times! You can keep talking but I'm not listening!" I said through clenched teeth before I saw a familiar face come into the room. Captain Rory Williams of the guard, my father, sadly he and my mother had no idea about each other and they worked together side by side. "General Pond wishes to see you Commander Song" Captain Williams says to me as he and some of his men come to take my place. "Alright Captain as you were" I reply and head to the top of the pyramid.

There in the center of Area 52 at the very top lies a beacon… it's not just any beacon but an emergency beacon. Amy and I have been, for the last three months, calling out to the people of any time, any universe "The Doctor is Dying, please, please help us!" Amy is standing there at the glowing beacon her eyes look worn and tired but she's still my mum. "You asked to see me Amy?" I asked coming up to stand beside her. "I trust you know what must be done now, who we must find" she says looking at me and I nod understanding. "Captain Williams and the men caught about fifty Silents today, I'm sure he can help you track him down and bring him to us." I answer nervously, who knows what he's feeling toward me at this moment… probably hatred and anger. "He'd come to us eventually River but we can't wait that long. It's said he was last seen near church hills palace as one of the Monks" Amy said flatly but I knew she could see right through me. "Hey kid don't worry about it I'm sure he doesn't hate you" Amy said to me staring up at the sky. "Well I'm going to get the forces ready River I'll see you when we return" Amy said leaving me alone to my thoughts.

My mind was whirling and my heart was racing, my love would be coming here… would he even speak to me after what I've put him through? Would he shun me, hate me for not letting him die and letting the universe go back to its form? The Doctor was the one who made me who I am today, I really don't care what Madame Kovarian says just because she trained me doesn't mean a thing. I've known the Doctor all my life and for him I could never let go. The beacon before me had glowed and there I had seen the doctor of the past… his tenth if I was correct, the one with the questions and the converse. It was like a movie… I was watching his past right before my eyes, seeing him draining a dying star just to say goodbye to a famed Rose Tyler. There was tears in my eyes seeing him lose his happiness over fate and destiny. I turned away quickly from the beacon I couldn't see that any longer his pain was always my own pain.

2 hours later…

"They say he's on his way Commander Song" a solider with a young face and fatigues says to me as we inspect the creatures whose skin is as white as a bed sheet. " I know he's coming I feel the time has come, but I know that if he dies on the very strike of 11 a war will begin… one we cannot stop without him" I answer, in my mind I know though that this war was all because of me… I created this messed up dimension. Me selfish me! I couldn't perform a destiny that was written when I was born. The two of us walk along the lab tables, scientist taking what they will from these disgusting creatures. All of them stop and stare at me as I pass by and all give me salutes. "At ease gentlemen back to work!" I say in a calm stern voice. "Commander Song you're needed in the main control room, he's returned" an officer in all black reports. "Alright Lieutenant tell them I'm on my way" I answer and suddenly my hearts are racing… my love is here…

When I get to the control room he hasn't come in yet but Captain Williams stands there. "Attention personnel please check your assigned containment units" he announced looking to see me. There in the middle of the room sat the enemy Madame Kovarian, she was tied tight to a chair, the look on her face could freeze a normal man in place. Kent a young scientist on our team of lab technicians came forward. "You were right Mrs. Song even his presence in the building caused the loop to extend at least four chronons" she whispered in my ear and I knew exactly who she was talking about.

Only minutes later did I see the face of my beloved… the Doctor now stood before me an eye patch on his left eye and his hair seemingly longer. "Hi, Honey. I'm home." He said a small smile was on his features but I knew I heard sarcasm in his voice, only I can truly hear it since I'm part Time Lady myself. I glared back with my uncovered eye and took a few steps toward him. "And what sort of time do you call this?" I asked a bit coy. "The Death of time! The end of time! The end of us all! Oh why couldn't you just die?" Madame Kovarian snapped from her spot, I gave her a glare full of fury and one that said *back off lady haven't you done enough to my husband?* "I tried my best, dear. I showed up." the Doctor started flatly looking over at the witch. "You just can't get the psychopaths these days. Love what you've done with the pyramids. How'd you score all this?" the doctor finished staring back at me there was still playfulness in his voice. In my mind I was saying *Ha! Ya flirt!* "Hallucinogenic Lipstick. Works wonders on President Kennedy. And Cleopatra was a real push over" I answered with my signature smile. "I always thought so." The Doctor replied a look of *you know what I mean* in his green eye. "You know she mentioned you sweetie" I said absentmindedly plucking at my nails. "She did eh? What did she say?" the Doctor asked raising a brow. "She said put that gun down" I retorted cracking a smirk. "Did you?" he asked flatly. "Eventually" I said in a lower tone. "Oh god the flirting! Make it stop!" our prisoner said from her seat and again I glared at her before looking back at the doctor. "Well I was certainly just a basic mistake now wasn't it? To take a child from her birth parents the raise her as a complete psychopath, ah and let her meet the doctor. Who else was I to fall in love with?" I retorted. "It's not Funny River! Reality is fatally compromised! Tell me you at least understand that!" the Doctor snapped looking me in the eye. I swore I could see a glint of urgency. "Dinner?" I asked ignoring his comment, I knew and I understood but he didn't know what I had planned, not yet anyway. "I don't have time! Nobody has the time because as long as I'm alive, Time is dying. Because of you River" he looked at me sternly and I knew he really meant it, for if he only knew the hurt that would come to me killing him…

"All because I refused to kill the man I love?" I snapped crossing my arms over my chest he wasn't going to fool me this time. "Oh, you love me do you? Oh that's sweet of you. Isn't that sweet? Come here you" he said sarcastically as he grabbed me. Suddenly flashes of the past that never happened were showing. I feared he was going to do that, I tried to fling him off but knowing him he's twice the strength of me physically. "Get him!" I heard Amy shout at the guards and watched them try to grab him. "I'm no fool sweetie I know what happens when we touch" I said a small bit of fear in my voice. The next thing he did was not only unexpected but also very abrupt and unorthodox of him. He grabbed my arm and he wouldn't let go. "Get him off me! Doctor no! Let go! Please doctor I beg you let me go!" I screamed trying desperately to pull away from him. My own husband to be was trying ever so hard to torture me, and he called me the psychopath! "It's moving! Time's moving!" Karen the chief scientist of the base said from control central. "Get him off me! Doctor!" I shouted looking straight into his eye. "I'm sorry River but's it's the only way" the Doctor rasped urgency in his eye. He suddenly was forced to let go when they grabbed him, I glared at him again but it wasn't a glare of anger, but a questioning one. "Cuff him!" I mumbled pacing in a circle. "Oh why do you always have handcuffs? It's the only way! We're the opposite poles of the disruption! If we touch we'll short out the differential, time can begin again" the doctor said, I knew I heard a spot of hope in his voice but I wasn't sure what that brain of his was thinking, then again I don't think anyone does. "And I'll be by the lakeside killing you!" I said going over to corner by myself. The memory always burned in my mind playing over and over again. "And time won't fall apart! The clocks will tick, reality can continue. There isn't another way" he whispered. "I didn't say there was sweetie" I retorted and turned away from him, I didn't want to listen again I am unspeakably selfish. I turned back around my façade on again "You know there are so many theories about you and I" I said walking back over to him. "Ah sure idle gossip if you ask me" he replied smirking just a little. "Well sweetie I call it archeology" I answered turning my nose up a little indignant. "Same thing" the Doctor retorted flatly staring at our feet. "Am I the woman who marries you? Or murders you?" I asked raising a brow. "I don't want to marry you" he said but I could tell he was lying just to convince me. "And I don't want to murder you" I answered putting us back at square one. "Well this isn't any fun at all now is it?" the doctor stated, suddenly though all of us could feel water dripping onto our heads. "Doctor what's that?" Amy asks looking up toward the sweating ceiling. "The pyramid above us… wait how many silence do you have inside it?" The Doctor asked frantically. "They're not trapped you fool, they've been waiting for you" Korvarion hissed her smile deadly. "Their all out! They won't get in here, this room is sealed tight by our soldiers" Rory snapped. "Ah but you're wearing eye drives based on mine now aren't you! Oopsie" Korvarion laughed manically. The doctor thought about her words for a moment until he quickly realized their dilemma. "Eye drives off now!" The Doctor shouted trying to take his off before it shocked him. I looked a little terrified as I watched Amy run to help the Doctor rid himself of the horrific device. Rory helped me with mine and soon we were all free from her clutches. Suddenly I turned to hear an agonizing scream seeing Korvarion being zapped by her own device. "We could stop this now you and I" I heard the Doctor say to her his voice heavy with what I knew him for… the *I want to save you* emotion. "Get it off me!" she screamed and I was looking over at Amy…it was time… we had to show him… it was now or never. "Doctor we've been working on something. Please just let us show you" Amy begged staring at the Timelord with the worried expression. "What more could you do? There's no point, Amy my time is up!" the Doctor snapped feeling his gut twist inside. "Just let us show you!" I argued the anger beginning to rise to my throat. "Captain how long do we have?" Amy asked Rory. "We've got only a few minutes Ma'am" I heard him answer, my dad is always a gentleman even in another world. "That's enough time to get to the receptor room! C'mon Doctor hurry!" I shouted running up the stairs. My heart was racing again… only I knew what was about to take place… I would save the universe with one kiss but he wouldn't know anything yet. This time in our time streams it would happen for him and to both of us we would officially be married. It was only moments later that my mum and dad joined us in the receptor room and felt a little relieved. "What's this? Oh it's a timey-whimey distress beacon! Who built this?" The Doctor asked, I saw him raise a brow as he stared at the beacon we'd built. "I'm the child of the Tardis I can understand physics" I snapped indignantly. "But you don't understand…that's all you've got… a distress beacon" The Doctor retorted looking very confused. "I've been sending a message everywhere… help the Doctor is dying…" I was a little afraid I'd known what was to come and every second counted even if time was frozen. "River this is stupid! This would nothing to anyone! You embarrass me!" the Doctor snapped his glare catching my eyes. "We've barricaded the door but we've only got a few minutes! River you've got to tell him" I heard Amy exclaim her breath heavy. "Those reports of sunspots… they're wrong. There aren't any. It's not the sun, but the voices of millions answering the call. They all say yes we will help. Did you really think that when this time you'd have to do more than just ask? It's you who has decided the universe is better off without, but well in this universe don't agree" I said trying hard to hold back the tears I knew threatened to show. "River this is a fixed point! Because of me time is disintegrating…" he'd stared but by this time my anger had grown. "I can't let you die!" I said my voice almost to a beg. "But I have to!" he answered I could see the urgency in his green eyes. "Shut up! I can't let you die! Not without knowing you are loved by so many and so much! But most importantly by nothing more than me" I admitted tears beginning to fog my vision. I never wanted to be his murderer but my destiny had been chosen for me before I was even born. "River we're ground zero of an explosion that can engulf reality! Millions will suffer and die!" he shouted I knew he was as hurt as I was. "I'll suffer if I have to kill you" I said quietly for the first hearing my voice be small. "More than all the living things in the universe?" he snapped though I heard his tone lighten as he'd known my deep feelings for him. "Yes" I answered staring straight at him. He turned away from me and I feared the worst… what would he do? He was very unpredictable when he was angry. "Amy uncuff me now!" I heard him say and there I saw Amy do it with a swift movement. Then he turned back around a gleam shined in his eyes… he had a plan! "Right I need about a foot long of cloth anything will do" he said quickly. "Never mind this will do" he continued pulling off his purplish bowtie with a swift movement of his hand. He then walked close to me "River take this and wrap it around your hand then hold it out to me" he said softly. I did as I was told though at first a little confused. "Now we're in the middle of a combat zone so we'll have to do the quick version. Captain Williams say I consent and gladly give" The doctor said quickly as he looked over at Rory. My dad isn't the smartest tool in the shed but he did know how to ask a good question. "To what?" he'd asked in my mind I was giggling as if he'd never heard that term before. "Just say it. Please!" the doctor said urgently. "I consent and gladly give" my dad said quickly I knew he was a little shaken considering the world around him was about to change. "Now I need you to say it to… mother of the bride" The Doctor said referring to Amy. Amy took a deep breath because she knew exactly what this meant… she was giving away her daughter to her best friend. "I consent and gladly give" she said firmly. "Now River I'm going to whisper something in your ear but you can't tell anyone what it is" he said gently as he leaned in and whispered to me. When I heard him I had to take a double take then I looked directly in his eyes to see the most wonderful sight. My fears subsided and my heart grew so happy I felt like flying. "Now there you go my River Song. I just told you my name…" I thought to myself and giggled *liar!* "you're the woman who married me, and wife I have one request. This world is dying and it's my fault. I can't bear it another day. Please you've got to help me. There isn't another way" the Doctor said his tone only filled with the every ounce of love for me and for the whole universe, every moment of his life in saving it, every tiny being that lived in it, all of it relied on this moment I knew both of us had to make it count. "Then you may kiss the bride" I answered my voice full of the love and now joy I couldn't help but feel.

2 months later…

Dear Diary,

Well there you have it, the story of how we saved time with the love we shared for one another. Now I know you have many questions such as… Did the doctor live or die? Are you two married and happy? What happened to Korvarion? Well to answer the first question yes he did live, how he did it well that's another story and its better if you asked him that question yourself. I will give you a hint about it though… let's just say a certain robot came in handy. Second question yes we're married and yes even though I spend my days in a dark and slightly cold storm cage for the fake murder of my dear husband, I can assure you my nights I spend with him and his magic blue box. Now I don't know what happened to the witch who had made me a cold hearted, psychopathic killer, but I'm sure Mum knows and I'm sure we won't be seeing them again. I couldn't be happier with my life because I'd rather spend every moment I've got left with him. Sadly I know what's coming for me, I know what's coming for him to. He doesn't know half of what I do because of our strange time streams. I know soon I will meet my maker but I'll do in the process of saving the man I love in his previous regeneration. Oh but that's spoilers now isn't it? Until the next time when I come back and write new adventures.

-River Song

Extended Ending:

Doctor's POV

"What're you writing love?" I asked curiously as I saw my wife busy at her blue diary I gave her. "Spoilers sweetie" she answered smirking. Oh how I knew she was going to say that, I can never stay mad at her I love her with both my hearts and without her I'd say this regeneration would've been lost. I have a Journal that corresponds with hers and I'm sure we're going to have to compare one of these days. I swear I'm 965 years old and I keep forgetting what the last thing was that we've done. Sadly I was taking my wife back to storm cage for the next day. I hated that I'd done that to her considering she didn't even kill me. That's why I know that even if her days are rough her nights will forever be sweet. "We're almost there dear" I call to her a pang of sadness in my voice. I don't want to leave in a place only the worst criminals in the universe are. I'm sure she can hold her own though, I'd give River that she's no weakling damsel. She walks over to me and gives me a gentle kiss before grabbing up her things. "Until the next time sweetie" she says one final time as I lean against the door frame of the Tardis and watch her walk down the long hallway to her cell. Honestly one day I swear I'll make things right for her and me I know I will. After she's gone I close the door behind me and sigh. "Well old girl onward!" I say quietly trying not to wake the still sleeping Amy and Rory. We dematerialize and begin our next adventure into the stars.

THE  
>END<p>

A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this story again I don't own anything this was just meant for fun Doctor Who belongs to BBC.


End file.
